1. Field
The invention relates to a computer system, comprising an energy supply device, a management unit for controlling and/or managing system parameters based upon system parameter data as well as at least one separate interface for connection of an external management device.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a computer system can be administered via an external management device, wherein the external management device can access the management unit via the interface in order to deposit system parameter data in the management unit, to manage, configure or read out system parameter data from the management unit. For example, such system parameter data may comprise a geographical position (location data or data via the installation position) of the computer system, pre-settings of an IP address or of BIOS parameters (BIOS=Basic Input Output system), MAC address information, component information, information about the energy supply, error information, event protocol data or the like.
The disadvantage of such a conventional management solution in a computer system is that the management unit can only be accessed by an external management device if the computer system is in a switched-on state, i.e. if at least the management unit per se is supplied with electric energy via the energy supply device. However, in the case where the computer system is completely without power, in which the management unit is without an electric energy supply, the management unit cannot be accessed. A control and/or administration of system parameters based upon system parameter data of the described manner is therefore not possible. This complicates administration or restricts said administration to certain operating situations of the computer system.